Desire
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Hermione Granger needed hope for the future. Mirror of Erised fic for Hermione and Severus.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Hermione shivered as she softly made her way down the hall. Clutching the invisibility cloak tighter around herself, she sought a door not yet revealed.

Finding the doorknob suddenly appear, she reached out to grip it. It felt firm beneath her palm.

Pausing a moment, she thought that once upon a time finding the room again would have filled her with exhilaration and academic curiosity, but now she felt... nothing.

She'd been feeling nothing for far too long.

Without even taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and entered the room. It was dark and she tugged the cloak off as she waited for her eyes to adjust. In the distance, weak moonlight shone onto the paved surface.

Moving in some general direction, she suddenly stood before it. Reaching out, she tugged the tattered material away to reveal a mirror. The girl reflected back at her had eyes that held too much sorrow, had seen too much death, and yet felt nothing.

That was why she was here: she wanted, nay needed, to know that there was something for her in the future. She needed to know that there was something to be desired.

Something to get her through all this and... home.

The mirror swirled before her and she unknowingly held her breath. The image cleared and she almost sobbed at the sensation of feeling flooding her as she looked at the picture before her.

An older version of herself stood before her. _Smiling. _ She could almost feel the happiness and warmth seeping into the very core of her neglected heart.

She raised her fingers to her lips when a hand appeared in the image and snaked around her mirror self. It seemed a _warm_ hand that came to rest on her mirror-self's stomach.

There was a gold band on his finger, and as another hand covered his, fingers intertwining, she saw her mirror-self wore a wedding ring too.

Reaching out her own hand, she could almost see it there on her own hand.

Looking back at the mirror, all she could see was a shadow. As much as she tried, she couldn't see the man that would make her feel again. Feel _whole _again.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice cracking as she strained to know.

Her mirror-self shook her head with a warm, wry smile.

The image began to swirl once again as her mirror-self turned to her one day husband... her face raised to be kissed... and then they were gone. The image faded, leaving her a dark reflection of herself on her knees, reaching out.

"I can love again," she whispered, tightening her arms around her thin form. "I _want_ to love again. Be loved again."

She rose on shaky legs and reached for the invisibility cloak. Suddenly standing at the door, she spared one last look at the Mirror of Erised.

Opening the door, her heart not as heavy, she left the room already disappearing.

_Sixteen years later:_

"Look at this," exclaimed Severus Snape, his eyes on the_ Daily Prophet_ headline. "'Erised exhibition set to raise millions'."

Hermione stilled. "They're putting it on show?"

"Worse, they're letting people use it." He snorted. "Probably for some exorbitant fee." Returning to reading, he muttered under his breath. "There's a reason we hid it at Hogwarts. It's dangerous."

Halfway through the article, and with a few more choice words still yet to say, Snape looked up to find a strange expression on his wife's face. "Are you alright Hermione?" he enquired.

She shook her head, as if shaking a million thoughts back into place. "I'm fine."

He wasn't inclined to believe her, and when she swiftly collected up their mugs and disappeared into the kitchen, he put the newspaper off to the side and rose from the couch to follow her.

Finding her standing at the sink, he approached her. Standing at her back, he wrapped his arms around her as he drew her back to his chest. "Hermione?" he pressed gently, resting a chin on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. She turned and pecked him on the lips before making to move away.

He still wasn't convinced. Gripping her hips, he swivelled her around to him.

She looked momentarily startled as he stepped in closer to her. She grinned as she looped her arms around his neck. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Truly."

Not entirely convinced, he nevertheless allowed her to draw him in for a kiss. (And let's be honest here, he would never deny her – or him – their favourite pastime.)

Drawing back, he looked into her eyes. "What are you hiding from me, madam wife?" he probed, raising an eyebrow.

He was intrigued when she dropped her gaze, instead taking great interest in his white shirt, plucking at non-existent threads. "Hermione?" he prompted.

"I looked in the Mirror of Erised," she said softly.

He was surprised. "Really? When?"

"Back in my sixth year when everything seemed so bleak."

He knew she'd been through some dark times. He resisted the urge to tug her closer and envelope her in his arms. She needed to speak.

"What did you see?" he asked.

She gripped his shirtfront, as if needing an anchor as she mentally propelled herself backward. "I saw myself – and older and happier self. I was married."

"That was your greatest desire?" he kidded. "To be wed?"

She looked up at him now. "No," she said softly. "To be loved."

He drew her into his embrace then. Cupping the nape of her neck, he stared deep into her eyes. "Never doubt the strength of my love for you."

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I know."

He leaned down and covered her lips with his, drawing her impossibly closer as it became more passionate. Lifting her onto the kitchen table, they both stilled as a cry sounded.

Breathless, they parted and waited.

When a second cry joined the first, Severus groaned as he eased back from his wife and their interrupted pleasurable activity. "Did you see triplets in this blasted vision of yours?"

She laughed as she slid from the bench. "That I did not."

As a third plaintive cry joined the symphony, her husband pressed a firm kiss to her lips and then turned to leave the room. Watching his retreating form, Hermione felt her heart was fit to burst. "Severus!" she cried impetuously.

He turned, almost out of the room, eyebrows raised in question. "Mm?"

"Thank you."

He grinned, no other words needed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I must say that it is a delight to be back writing Severus Snape/Hermione Granger fics. It's like returning to old friends.


End file.
